


Why Kenhina Is The Ultimate Ship (Haikyuu)

by Anxiety_Basket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Essay, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Actually A Story, i needed to write this lmao, its just an essay, kenhina - Freeform, kuroo ships kenhina fight me, reasons i love kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Basket/pseuds/Anxiety_Basket
Summary: Just an essay about why I love kenhina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Why Kenhina Is The Ultimate Ship (Haikyuu)

I believe that Hinata Shouyou and Kozume Kenma are the ultimate ship, and that they are betterthen Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. I believe this for a multitude of different reasons which I will talk about in this essay.

First of all, Hinata is extrmely extroverted and is known as being a ball of sunshine by all that know him and is able to easily make friends with everyone and anyone he meets. On the other hand, Kenma is a mega introvert who doesn't like to interact with people and therefore struggles to make friends. He prefers to stay inside and play video games. This is one of those cliché "opposites attract" pairings that I just cant get enough of!

The second reason it that Hinata motivates Kenma to work hard, as seen in their volleyball match. Hinata helps Kenma to push himself out of his comfort zone and supports him every step of the way. They text each other regularly and can talk for hours about nothing, something Kenma wouldn't do for just anyone, being mega focused on his gaming. Hinata can make the usually unemotional Kenma smile.

Kenma helps mellow Hinata out in the best way possible. He has been encouraging Hinata to make it to nationals so they could play against each other in an official match. But, he also helps Hinata take breaks from training and overworking himself so he can relax. They have definitely had their fair share of late night phone calls and online gaming.

Most can only dream of having a relationship like that.

I'll admit that Kagehina is more likely to happen and is also cute. Although I don't hate the ship in itself, the supporters of the ship can get pretty extreme. It is one of the most popular ships in the Haikyuu fandom and has the most supporters. Having said that, there is the toxic side to the ships fanbase that is honestly revolting. Comments these types of shippers leave can include, but aren't limited to: "You cant ship that, Kagehina is cannon" "You cant ship Kenhina because they're both BOTTOMS" "If you ship THAT, then you should just kill urself." These kinds of comments are what gives a fandom a bad name, not to mention they are not only hurtful to whoever they're aimed at but anyone who share their opinion. Kagehina is overrated and has been taken too far by those who ship it.

If it does not become cannon they'll be severely disappointed and could lead to them sending threats to the manga's writer, as has happened to many writers and creators in the past.

Kenhina is a relationship that would be laid back and filled with fluff, rather than the smut kagehina and many other ships get. Mainly because those who ship it are chilled out compared to others and find the ship to be absolutely adorable.

Ships do not need to have sexual relations. Many readers read fanfics for the fluff and heart wrenching cuteness of a ship, not the random smut scene writers tend to add. Readers tend to skip those parts of the story anyways so why bother putting so much effort into it. Relationships in general do not need sexual contact in order to be healthy as some edgy 13 year olds seem to think. A healthy relationship needs good communication and trust. Not sex and kinky shit.

You have to remember, these characters are only 14-18 while in high school. 

"In Japan the age of consent is low at 13, although some municipalities such as Tokyo prohibit sexual activity under 18 years old in most circumstances."

Kenma lives in Tokyo, and is therefore not legal to have any sexual activity until the age of 18, which he is not, he is only 16/17 before the time skip. Afterwards he is about 23/24, making it legal. But, most smut is set before the age jump meaning that they are technically writing child pornography. 

Kenhina is superior because they fit together, the relationship isn't forced and people who write about it aren't grasping at seconds of interaction for characters who barely speak (although I do enjoy some of the rare pairs this fandom births us). Kenhina already have a bond, and are canonly close friends. Hinata is someone Kenma genuinely enjoys spending time with and wants around. He wouldn't text him regularly if he didn't.

The fandom has, however, pushed these two together as being best friends who'd do anything for each other, portraying Kenma as being fiercely protective and liking Hinata better than anyone else. Which, although its cute, isn't true. Kenma's best friend is, and probably always will be, Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma's captain, AKA Rooster Head. They have been friends since childhood and Kenma wouldn't be where he is without Kuroo. Hell, if Kuroo hadn't gotten him into volleyball, Kenma wouldn't have even met Hinata to begin with.

Despite this, Kuroo would definitely be Kenhinas number 1 shipper and you cant convince me otherwise. He's the supportive best friend we all need. He always makes sure Kenma looks after his health, literally taking away his video games so he actually eats at times. Kuroo is always looking out for Kenma and would no doubt support the relationship of Kenhina.

In conclusion, I am a massive fan of Kenhina because they always push each other to do their best while also reminding each other to relax, hell, Hinata somehow convinced Kenma to set for him during a training camo, which is extra practice and extra effort, which we all know Kenma hates, even if it was only five sets, its impressive Hinata managed to convince Kenma at all. They compliment each other well and work perfectly together. Kenma is what Hinata needs to achieve his dreams, a beacon of support, someone to comfort him when he loses, someone who's opinion of him isn't based on his volleyball abilities.

And that, is why my dumb otaku heart ships the adorable fluff filled side of Kenma x hinata.


End file.
